Tiny-Shay Relationship
The friendship between Tiny Bell and Shay Powers mainly known as Shiny (Sh'ay/T'iny) developed during the fifteenth season of Degrassi. Friendship History Season 15 In''' #BootyCall, Shay and Tiny are stationed next to each other in grade 11 Chemistry. When class ends, Shay tells Tiny how surprised she is of his smarts. Tiny makes playful banter with Shay before she leaves. Lola and Frankie tease Shay about her crush, but Lola informs her that she wouldn't have chance anyway, since Tiny only posts pictures of girls with big butts on his social media. Later, Shay is in the bathroom taking mirror pictures. Frankie finds her there and Shay reveals that Lola's comment got to her. Frankie then takes Shay's phone and photoshops a larger butt in the picture. Shay laughs and sends the picture to Lola, but is then horrified when she posts the photo. Soon, Shay is hanging with Lola and Frankie at Miles' pool party and avoiding Tiny because she thinks he had seen Lola's post of her edited butt picture and wouldn't like her if he saw her real butt size. When Tiny walks up, Shay jumps in the pool as an attempt to hide her butt from Tiny. Tiny asks Shay if she would be his lab partner, and she agrees. The next day, Shay is walking into class with her butt noticeably fuller in her jeans. Frankie and Lola happen to walk by and see it, rushing into the room to help her adjust it. Shay admits that she stuffed her pants with cotton banting from her mom's sewing kit. In class, after Frankie and Lola attempt to adjust Shay's pads, Tiny walks into the room and Shay tries her hardest to hide it. When Winston accidentally spills a chemical on Shay's pants, Tiny tells her she needs to take off her pants before the chemicals burn through. The teacher helps Shay with her problem as Shay tells Tiny to turn around and not look. Later in the day, Tiny checks up on Shay and asks if her butt was okay. She tells him not to make fun of her and that she only stuffed her pants because he saw the picture. Tiny tells her that he didn't see it, as he doesn't follow Lola (much to her annoyance), and that he just wanted to see if she was okay. He then grabs her hand and asks her if she still wants to be his lab partner. In '''#NotAllMen, Shay is jealous of Tiny and Lola's relationship, and doesn't like seeing them make out in the hallway. Lola wants Shay and Frankie to hang out with her and Tiny as a group, and Shay agrees because she doesn't want Lola to know that she still has feelings for Tiny. Season 16 In #ToMyFutureSelf, In #ThatAwkwardMomentWhen, Quotes *Shay: "Uh, you're smart." Tiny: "You seemed surprised. It's because I'm black... isn't it?" Shay: "What? No! I, uh, I, I." Trivia *They both are shown to have an interest in Chemistry and science. *When they text 'goodnight' to each other, they reference armadillos. *Shay still has feelings for Tiny, even though he is dating her best friend, Lola. Rival Relationships *Tiny-Lola Relationship Gallery Normal 1DNCShiny001.jpg Uyuyyuyyuyu.png 87yuuyuy.png THEBAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES.png R-sdw34.png Uyiuyitweda.png Ty5y56.png Osfisdpf.png Ksfjlsw.png K0r0e-wr.png Eri9w-er9.png 454566.png 9787iujyui.png 4545rdfrt.png 354rdgrt.png 90f9sdf.png 9rwoer.png 8u76876.png 0worisfj.png I978gh.png Et453453.png Er35435.png 65756ggh.png 45657uoui.png 56dfgdfgh.png 4rfrtet.png Y6y65565.png 56y6565y6.png 65y6565r.png Ui67htfy.png 98uuiyyu.png Tumblr o59ukbdGHf1r5uoxco1 540.jpg CghyA3VVIAAsxWo.jpg 4835iufsf.png Imagespemmad.jpeg Dncs2still152416.jpg DNCS205.jpg Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Season 15 Category:Interactions Category:Friendships